


Renewal

by KennaxVal



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Annabelle Parsons/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Kudos: 4





	Renewal

Clara and Annabelle were quite the sight to the few who crossed their paths in those days. Two women chopping their own firewood and carrying it without the help of a man was most unbecoming to the people of that time, but neither of them cared about the opinions of others.

Months prior, Clara’s grandmother, Dominique, attempted to force her into an unloving and unhappy marriage with the repulsive Duke Richards. Just the thought of the creepy, older man’s hairy hands touching her body made her ill, so she made a nearly impossible choice and publically declared Mr. Marlcaster the heir to Edgewater. 

Of course, that went against their plans to stop Countess Henrietta from taking over, but Clara trusted Edmund to watch over her late father’s estate with great care. 

But doing all this meant she and Annabelle were outcasts with nowhere to go except Clara’s old house. The farm was no Edgewater Estate, but at least it was home. Here, the two women could be left alone by a society plagued with prejudice and hatred. They could live their lives filled only with love for one another.

The only problem was that love couldn’t heat their home nor could it put food on their table. At first, living off the land was alright, but with winter coming, food was scarce and the days were getting colder and shorter.

Back at the farm, Clara and Annabelle let out a sigh of relief as they dropped their firewood and took a moment to rest before heating their home. Even with how difficult it was to carry everything, the two wives looked at the pitifully small bundle and dreaded the fact that it would not be enough to last the night. If only food had been more plentiful, they would’ve been strong enough to carry more, but it had been days since their last meal. It appeared that this might be their last night together.

“I’m so terribly sorry, my love,” Clara said through chattering teeth, “if it weren’t for my impulsive nature, I’d be married to the grotesque Duke but at least we’d have food in our stomachs and plenty of fire to warm our bones.”

“Nonsense, Clara. A life knowing you are unhappy with Richards is no life at all. I’d starve and freeze to death a thousand times over just to spend a few short, but beautiful months with you.”

Annabelle pulled Clara close for a kiss. Their breath and close skin to skin contact provided the only warmth left as darkness overwhelmed what was left of the fire. And as shadows enveloped them, Clara closed her eyes certain that in mere hours, their existence would be one absent of light entirely.

***

A knock on the door ended their slumber. Clara got up and put a robe on, surprised to find herself still among the living. She almost decided to ignore it so she could at least enjoy her time with Annabelle, but something told her this was important, so with the chilly air stinging at her, she opened up to find her friend, Briar.

“Clara! Oh my goodness, what happened to you?”

“It’s a long story,” she responded as she collapsed into her friend’s arms, once again succumbing to darkness.

***

When she came to, Clara processed her surroundings to find herself with Briar in a carriage and wrapped in thick blankets. 

“Welcome back, my love.” Annabelle’s voice was most reassuring to hear. “Briar has informed me of everything. But first, have something to eat and drink.”

Next to her, Clara found jugs containing water and light tomato soup to break her fast. The contents slid down her throat and filled her stomach in the most satisfying way. Once she finished, she eagerly awaited what Briar had to say.

“Clara, my darling friend. Could you ever forgive my ignorance? I’ve written to you frequently since our departure only to discover that Henrietta intercepted the letters. But have no fear. Mr. Marlcaster has finally found the courage to stand up to her. She is no longer welcome at Edgewater and we’re to be married.”

Clara took Briar’s hands and kissed them tenderly. “I’m so happy for you. No doubt Mr. Marlcaster will be a good and kind husband to you.”

“Most assuredly. And now that he is in charge of Edgewater, we are able to extend our invitation to you both to live with us. No longer will you struggle just to survive out here. And your love will be celebrated in the now forward-thinking estate.”

It was all too much for Clara to comprehend, but she knew she was happy. And by the time her strength was starting to return, they’d arrived in the place she was proud to, once again, call home. And just as they exited the carriage, snow started to descend.

“How beautifully appropriate,” Annabelle remarked. “Snowflakes are symbols of rebirth and individuality. It would seem we faced death this very night only to find ourselves in a new, happier circumstance. And we did it without sacrificing who we truly are. Clara, I love you so dearly.”

“And I love you, my beautiful wife.” 

For a moment, Annabelle took Clara by the hand to dance slowly surrounded by the snowflakes. They would need to go inside soon, but the night was too magical not to take at least a few minutes to enjoy the cascading of the snow. They both took note of each flake that landed on them and basked in the joy of the new life they represented.

Once inside, Clara and Annabelle hugged Briar and retired to their much warmer quarters to enjoy the view from their window. 

Fresh, powdery snow blanketed Edgewater estate as the two wives slept the rest of the night. And as they dreamed of a future filled with happiness to be themselves, they kept each other warm in their embrace, excited to renew their relationship as gorgeous as the cascading snow.


End file.
